Can We?
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan bila teman masa kecil kalian akan pindah jauh dari kalian dan dia adalah cinta pertama kalian? (Discontinue)


_Ingatan ini berawal ketika ibu berkata:_

"_Sakura, apa kau tahu? Sasuke akan pindah ke Tokyo,"_

_-padaku. _

.

.

.

Can We…?

By: Sekar Yamada

My Fanfic before national exam for 9th grade. Wish me luck! .

This story is beside of my life. Sorry if my story is same with someone fanfiction author

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Synopsis: Angel Beats! © VisualArt's/Key

SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen

Don't like? Don't read and go back button now~ :)

Sakura POV

A/N: Bila Sakura sedang berfikir tentang Sasuke, dia pasti akan memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_, tapi bila sudah mengobrol dengannya atau orang lain, dia pasti akan memanggilnya Sasuke-_san_

Chapter 1: Meet

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Aku kelas 3 SMP di Konoha Junior High School. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dan juga anggota ketiga dari keluarga Haruno.

Seperti halnya anak-anak kelas 3 SMP di dunia ini, aku akan disibukkan dengan ujian-ujian, entah itu ujian praktek, ujian tengah semester, dan sebagainya. Menyebalkan sekali–bagiku.

"…kura? Hey, Sakura?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mataku.

"A-ah, ya? Ada apa?" ucapku sedikit terkejut.

"'Ada apa'? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kata-kata itu?"

"Benar juga. Ahahaha…" ucapku sambil tertawa garing.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kamu sakit? Kamu terlihat lesu…" ucap seorang gadis berambut biru kepadaku. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang mengakhawatirkanku sekarang.

"_Daijoubu_, _daijoubu_!" ucapku yang sedang–memaksakan-tersenyum.

"Be–benarkah?" ucapnya bertanya lagi dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ah, Ino…"

"_Nani_, Sakura?"

"Menurutmu cowok itu sukanya apa?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan untuk Sasuke-_senpai_, ya?"

"Bu-bukan!" ucapku–pura-pura-mengelak. "–untuk adikku,"

"Hmm… Mungkin kamu bisa memberinya sebuah bola? Bukankah dia suka bermain bola?" ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Atau mungkin sebuah _Hot Wheels_? Fuyuki-_kun_ suka megoleksi _Hot Wheels_, bukan?" ucap seorang gadis berkuncir 4 dibelakangnya.

Ah, hampir saja lupa. Mereka ini sahabatku. Ino Yamanaka–si gadis berambut pirang-, Hinata Hyuuga–si gadis berambut biru-, Tenten–si gadis bercepol dua-, dan Sabaku no Temari–si gadis berambut berkuncir 4 dibelakangnya. Aku dan Ino mulai bersahabat sejak SD, namun aku bersahabat dengan Hinata, Tenten dan Temari baru bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SMP.

"Ide bagus," ucapku tersenyum.

"Eh, Sakura, Hinata, coba kau lihat kearah jendela…" ucap Ino. Tempat dudukku–yang sedang menjadi tempat berkumpul kami sekarang-memang dekat dengan jendela, jadi wajar bila Ino bisa dengan mudah melihat 'pemandangan' yang berada dilapangan.

"Aaa~ _Senpai_-_senpai_ kelas 1-A Konoha Senior High School, ya?" ucap Tenten yang seperti sedang memanas-manasiku dengan Hinata.

"A-ah, Uzumaki-_senpai_…" ucap Hinata dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"_Nee_ Tenten, bukankah Neji-_senpai_ juga di kelas 1-A? dia juga ada disitu, kan?" ucap Ino memanas-manasi Tenten sedangkan yang dipanas-panasi hanya _blushing_.

"Ah, Sakura! Kau lihat tadi? Sasuke-_senpai_ melirik kearah sini!" ucap Temari dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sakura, kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke-_senpai_?" tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapku sambil–memaksakan-untuk tersenyum.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Semuanya ayo duduk dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," ucap Iruka-_sensei_ dan kamipun mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Teng, teng, teng, teng~

"Sekian pelajarang untuk hari ini,"

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tenten.

"Ah _gomen_, aku ada sedikit urusan di ruang kesehatan," ucapku–bohong.

"Baiklah kami duluan ya, Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Umm! Hati-hati!" ucapku tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku.

Sekarang aku mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan yang pelan agar aku tidak ketahuan berbohong dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Hanya 2 kalimat yang diucapkan oleh ibu, membuatku kepikiran hingga hari ini.

Sasuke-_kun_ Uchiha. Anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Ia adalah teman masa kecilku meskipun Ia 1 tahun lebih tua dariku. Bisa dibilang bahwa dia orang yang sangat _perfect_. Tampan diatas rata-rata, harta berlimpah, otak pintar. Tak ada kekurangan darinya, bukan?

Namun ketika aku kelas 1 SMP, adikku Fuyuki pernah berkata kepadaku kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah memiliki pacar. Patah hati? Tentu saja. Sasuke-_kun_ adalah cinta pertamaku dan hingga kini aku masih menyukainya. Jadi… bagaimana aku tidak patah hati? Saat aku kelas 2 SMP, aku pernah melihat 2 orang wanita yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Aku tak mau percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat itu. Tak mau.

"Sakura?" ucap dari seseorang yang sudah ada di otakku hingga hari ini. Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ah, Sasuke-_san_, selamat sore," ucapku memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Umm," ucapku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-_san_, aku mau tanya. Bagaimana cara pendaftaran Konoha Senior High School untuk tahun kemarin?"

"Kau kan bisa melihatnya di Konoha Senior High School,"

"Tapi aku tak mengerti meskipun aku melihatnya dari brosurnya,"

"Kau kan bisa bertanya pada petugasnya,"

"Hah, dasar…" ucapku perlahan-perlahan menundukkan kepalaku untuk mengarah kearah bawah.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_san_…" ucapku lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kapan kamu pindah?"

"Nanti saat kenaikan kelas,"

"Oh, begitu…"

"Sudah, pulang sana,"

"Kamu mengusirku?"

"Mungkin. Lagi pula kan panas,"

"Ini kan sudah sore, jadi tidak terlalu panas seperti tadi siang,"

"Hn,"

"Tapi… baiklah,"

"Hati-hati," ucapnya pelan. Namun, begitu, aku masih bisa mendengarnya sangat bisa.

"A-ah, Sasuke-_san_! Kamu temannya Naruto-_senpai_, kan?"

"Hn,"

"Sebelum kepindahanmu, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Kau… suka pada si Dobe?" ucapnya sambil mendernyitkan dahi.

"Eh? Bukan! Aku ingin kamu membantuku untuk menjodohkan Naruto-_senpai_ dengan sahabatku. Mau ya?"

"Hn,"

"_Yatta_! Baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam akan kukirimkan rencanaku kepadamu. _Jaa_!" ucapku setengah berlari menuju rumah yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sasuke-_kun_.

.

A/N: Mulai dari sini ada SMS-mode, jadi kata-kata yang diucapkan hanya sedikit

.

Malam harinya…

.

To : Sasuke-kun

Gomen, Sasuke-san. Aku belum bisa menyusun rencana untuk penjodohan itu. Kamu ada ide?

.

Tring~

.

From : Sasuke-kun

Today, 07:16 PM

Kalau boleh tahu, kapan kau ada pelajaran olahraga?

.

To : Sasuke-kun

Besok, Sasuke-san…

.

Tring~

.

From : Sasuke-kun

Today, 07:24 PM

Hn, sama denganku.

.

Hah? Sama? Bu-bukannya tadi dia…

.

To : Sasuke-kun

Bukannya Sasuke-san sudah ada pelajaran olahraga, tadi?

.

Tring~

.

From : Sasuke-kun

Today, 07:29 PM

Tadi itu aku sedang berlatih untuk turnamen sepak bola nanti. Kebetulan disaat kau melihatku, kelasku sedang pelajaran seni yang disuruh untuk menggambar sekitar sekolah. Understand?

.

Oh, begitu…

Tring~

.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Today, 07:31 PM

Sakura, tadi aku melihatmu berjalan sendirian tak lama setelah kami berjalan duluan. Ada apa? Kamu ada masalah?

.

Ah, gawat. A–aku ketahuan oleh Ino? Lalu… aku harus menjawab apa?

.

To : Ino Yamanaka

Bisakah kamu menunggu sebentar? Nanti akan kuberitahu alasannya.

.

To : Sasuke-kun

Oh, begitu… Lho, kamu tadi melihatku ya?

Ah, Sasuke-san, bagaimana kalau kita pertemukan mereka berdua, besok?

.

Tring~

.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Today, 07:35 PM

Okay, Sakura. I waiting for you… :)

.

Tring~

.

From: Sasuke-kun

Today, 07:37 PM

Ide bagus. I'm agree. Selanjutnya bagaimana? Ya, aku melihatmu karena suara bising dari temanmu yang berambut pirang itu.

.

To : Sasuke-kun

Ya… kita pura-pura berpapasan saja…

Hahaha… Ada-ada saja… :D

.

Tring~

.

From : Sasuke-kun

Today, 07:43 PM

Baiklah. Selamat belajar, Sakura.

.

E–eh? Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ berkata apa tadi? 'Selamat belajar'? Astaga Tuhaaan~! A–apakah ini nyata?

.

To : Sasuke-kun

Arigatou, Sasuke-san. Kamu juga ya, selamat belajar… :)

.

Tring~

.

From : Sasuke-kun

Today, 07:45 PM

Hn, thank you.

.

To : Sasuke-kun

You're welcome :)

.

Aah, aku yakin aku pasti akan selalu kepikiran SMS-nya malam ini.

Hmm… Sekarang… aku harus memberitahukan teman-temanku? Sepertinya iya…

.

To : Ino Yamanaka , Tenten , Sabaku no Temari

Hi semua~! Aku dan Sasuke-san merencanakan untuk menjodohkan Hinata-chan dan Naruto-senpai. Siapa yang mau ikut? ;D

.

Tring~ Tring~ Tring~

.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Today, 07:50 PM

Jadi kau hanya akan bercerita tentang hal ini, Sakura? =='

Aku ikut ;) Apa rencananya?

.

From : Sabaku no Temari

Today, 07:51 PM

Aku ikut! Apa rencananya? :D

.

From : Tenten

Today, 07:52 PM

Aku ikut, Sakura! Apa rencananya?

.

To : Tenten , Sabaku no Temari

Besok disaat kita dan Sasuke-san beserta Naruto-senpai berolahraga, kita akan berpapasan dengan mereka berdua dan mengajak Hinata-chan dan Naruto-senpai untuk berkenalan… ;)

.

To : Ino Yamanaka

Dasar, tentu saja tidak! =A=

Rencananya: besok disaat kita dan Sasuke-san beserta Naruto-senpai berolahraga, kita akan berpapasan dengan mereka berdua dan mengajak Hinata-chan dan Naruto-senpai untuk berkenalan… ;)

.

Tring~ Tring~

.

From : Sabaku no Temari

Today, 07:55 PM

Okay, agree! :D

.

From : Tenten

Today, 07:56 PM

Okay! :D

.

Tring~

.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Today, 07:59 PM

Lalu, apa? ._.

Agree~ :D

.

To : Ino Yamanaka

Tapi kau janji ya, akan merahasiakan ini?

.

Tring~

.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Today, 08:01 PM

Iya, Sakura… :)

.

To : Ino Yamanaka

Sebenarnya, Sasuke-san akan pindah…

.

Tring~

.

From: Ino Yamanaka

Today, 08:03 PM

Apa? Pindah? Kemana? OAO

.

To : Ino Yamanaka

Ke Tokyo… Ino, aku harus bagaimana?

.

Tring~

.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Today, 08:05 PM

Menurutku kau harus secepatnya menyatakan cintamu dari pada kau menyesal nanti…

.

To : Ino Yamanaka

Baiklah, aku mengerti…

.

Seketika air mataku mengalir lagi… Entah itu karena ucapan ibu atau saran Ino. Otakku langsung menuju Sasuke-_kun_. Dari kenangan yang menggelikan, sampai kenangan yang menyenangkan.

.

"Nee_, Saku! Lihat di tanganku ada apa~?"_

"_A-ah, itu! Itu _figure_-nya Syaoran-_kun_!" _

"_Aaa, kau mau kan? Ayo kejar aku!"_

"_A-ah, Sasuke-_kun_! _Figure_ Syaoran-_kun_…"_

"_Jangan cengeng gitu, Saku! Ayo, kejar aku!"_

"_Ba–baiklah, demi Syaoran-_kun_!"_

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata, Ino, Temari," ucap gadis bercepol 2 sembari tersenyum.

"_Ohayou moo_, Tenten-_chan_," ucap gadis berambut biru tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," ucap Ino kepadaku yang baru saja akan duduk di tempat duduk.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Ino," ucapku–memaksakan-untuk tersenyum.

"Pengumumang, semuanya!" ucap Rock Lee-_san_ yang tiba-tiba ada di depan kelas dengan wajah serius.

"–Guy-_sensei_ sedang ada keperluan dan tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Jadi, pelajaran olahraga hari ini bebas," lanjutnya.

"Yeay!" ucap merdeka anak-anak sekelas termasuk Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Hey, Sakura!" panggil Temari.

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Bagaimana rencana kita?"

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke-_san_ dulu. Kalian disini dulu ya," ucapku sembari berdiri dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola dan ah! Itu dia!

"Sasuke-_san_!"

"Sakura,"

"Kita akan berpapasan dimana?"

"Disini saja,"

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu ya!"

"Ah, Saku-"

"Hmm? _Nani_?"

"Lupakan,"

Kemudian aku kembali berjalan menuju kelas sambil berfikir apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke-_kun_ barusan.

"Sakura, bagaimana?"

"Targetnya mana?"

"Sedang ada urusan dengan Kurenai-_sensei_ tadi,"

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi, kita akan berpapasan dengan Sasuke-_san_ dan Naruto-_senpai_ di lapangan sepak bola,"

"Ka-kalian mau bermain sepak bola, Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_, Temari-_chan_?" ucap 'sang target' dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan serempak, kami berempat langsung mengarah ke 'sang target'.

"Be-begitulah, Hinata! Kau mau?" ucap Ino gugup.

"Umm," jawabnya sembari mengangguk.

"A-ah, Hinata-chan, kau mendengar pembicaraan kami dari awal?" tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak. Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Syukurlah…" ucap kami berempat dalam hati.

"Ayo kita ganti baju!" ajak Tenten.

"Ya," kemudian kami berlima berjalan menuju ruang ganti wanita.

Sementara itu, kelas 1-A.

"Hey, Sasuke," ucap sepupu Hinata–Neji-_senpai_-sembari menghampiri Sasuke-kun.

"Mana Dobe?"

"Toilet. Bagaimana?"

"Lapangan sepak bola,"

"Baiklah," kemudian Sasuke-_kun_ dan Neji-_senpai_ berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hey, Teme, Neji! Kalian mau kemana?"

"Main sepak bola,"

"Aku ikutan, ya?"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Lapangan sepak bola

"Hey, Tenten," panggil Temari.

"_Nani_?"

"Mana cepolmu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu kan sudah menjadi _trade mark_-mu,"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu hal itu,"

"Kau harus sedikit mengetahui informasi-informasi di sekolah ini, Tenten,"

"Untuk apa? Toh, mungkin hari ini saja aku mengikat rambutku seperti ini,"

"Hey, hey, sudahlah… Lagi pula Tenten cocok dengan gaya rambut itu…" ucap Ino melerai Tenten dan Temari.

"_Thanks_, Ino," ucap Tenten tersenyum.

"Umm!" jawab Ino mengangguk.

"Ah, Sasuke-_san_?" ucapku pura-pura sedikit terkejut.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke-_kun_ yang juga pura-pura sedikit terkejut. Bagus.

"Ne-neji-_niisan_?"

"Hinata-_sama_?" ucap Neji-_senpai_ sepertinya juga pura-pura terkejut. He-hey, Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa jadi ada Neji-_senpai_? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku dahulu? Tapi… sepertinya bisa sekali tepuk dua nyamuk tertangkap. Ufufufu…

"Ah, kamu Sakura Haruno-_chan_ itu ya?" tanya Naruto-_senpai_ ke arahku.

"_Hai_," ucapku tersenyum.

"Sasuke-teme sering membicarakan–_ittai_!" ucap Naruto-_senpai_ tiba-tiba kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara yang tak perlu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke-kun menatap tajam kea rah Naruto-_senpai_. Aku, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal. Tapi sepertinya kalian semua sudah tahu namaku, ya?"

"Umm," ucapku, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari sembari mengangguk.

"Ah, Na–eh, Uzumaki-_senpai_, perkenalkan dia Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," ucapku sambil mengarahkan telunjukku ke orang yang ada disampingku–Hinata.

"Hinata? Ah, Neji sering membicarakanmu lho! Ternyata kamu yang bernama Hinata, ya?"

"_Ha_–_hai_!" jawab Hinata gugup. Terlihat wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Naruto-senpai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan ke arah Hinata dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Hi–Hinata Hyuuga," ucap Hinata yang juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan ke arah Naruto.

"Yeah, _mission success_!" ucapku, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Neji-_senpai_ dalam hati.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita olahraga bersama saja?" tanya Ino.

"Ide bagus," ucap Sasuke-_kun_, Neji-_senpai_, dan Naruto-_senpai_.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo kita main basket!" ucap Naruto-_senpai_ yang entah disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba Ia menarik tangan Hinata kearah gudang untuk mengambil bola basket.

"E–eh?" ucap Hinata yang wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Namun kemudian, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Khekhekhe~" tawa Ino sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang berhuruf 'V'.

"Ayo kita juga," ajak Neji-_senpai_ untuk mengikuti Naruto-_senpai_ dan Hinata yang sudah duluan.

"Ya," ucapku, Ino, Tenten dan Temari.

.

.

.

"Hmm… Sekarang kita mau main apa?" tanya Ino.

"Main basket!" ucap Naruto-_senpai_ dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Basket? Kebetulan kita ada 8 orang," ucap Temari.

" Ah maaf, aku tidak ikut main, ya?" ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku.

"Aku juga, aku mau latihan judo saja," ucap Neji-_senpai_.

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau begitu. Na–eh, Uzumaki-_senpai_ silahkan main basket dengan Hinata," ucap Ino mengambil keputusan.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto," ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A–ah, baik, Naruto-_senpai_. Lalu Sa–eh, Uchiha-_senpai_, sepertinya Sakura sedang sakit, bisa temani dia?"

"Hn,"

"Lalu… Ne–eh, Hyuuga-_senpai_, bagaimana bila senpai berlatih dengan Tenten?"

"I-Ino!" ucap Tenten salting.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu…"

"Y–ya?"

"Karena kita belum kenalan, jadi… Namaku Neji Hyuuga," ucap Neji-_senpai_ sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan kearah Tenten.

"Tenten," ucap Tenten sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga untuk berjabat tangan dengan Neji-_senpai_.

"Lah, Ino, kita ngapain?" tanya Temari.

"Hmm… main tenis?"

"Oke,"

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_, kita ambil bolanya~!"

"_Ha_-_hai_, Uzumaki-_senpai_!" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Ayo, Tenten," ajak Neji-_senpai_ menuju ruang judo.

"Umm!" jawab Tenten mengangguk.

"Lalu… Sasuke-_san_, kita…?"

"Entah,"

"Hah… Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas saja, ya?"

"Tunggu,"

"_Nani_, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Kau tak sakit, kan?"

"Hmm? Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Tapi, tadi kau…"

"Ah, aku tidak berbakat basket, jadi… ya, aku tak mau. Hahaha…" ucapku sambil tertawa garing.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain bulu tangkis? Atau futsal?"

"Sepertinya futsal saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke-_san_ sambil menarik sebelah tanganku pelan.

.

.

.

"Kamu belum pernah main judo?"

"SAKURA!"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Neji-_senpai_?"

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu dimana?"

"Kamu… tidak tahu itu, Uchiha-_senpai_?"

"Sa–Sasuke… -_san_?"

"A–aku suka Uzumaki-_senpai_!"

"Kenapa harus aku, _senpai_?"

.

.

.

Chapter 2: See You

.

To be continue…

.

.

A/N:

Haaai~ Long time not see, semuanya~ =w=

Bagaimana? Anehkan? OwO *nyadar diri*

Rencananya ini mau kubuat twoshoot, tapi entah nanti bagaimana jadinya ya. Hehehe…

Ka-karena tanggal 23 sudah UN… Saya minta doanya ya! Q.Q

Dan maaf kalau telat update-nya.

Terakhir…

Boleh minta review? OwO


End file.
